


Těžká rána

by Naerikil



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naerikil/pseuds/Naerikil
Summary: Humphrey nějak není sám sebou a Jim se toho rozhodne nevyužít.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Těžká rána

"Souhlasíte, Humphrey?" zeptal se premiér, když mu dovysvětloval svou novou ideu.  
"Ano, pane premiére," odpověděl mu tajemník vlády tiše. A neznělo to tak nadšeně, jako když s ním na oko souhlasil, ani zkroušeně, když souhlasil, protože neměl na výběr.  
"Opravdu souhlasíte?"  
"Opravdu…"  
"Skutečně?"  
"Ano."  
Jim se lehce zamračil. "Vzpomínáte na ten můj nápad zrušit ministerstvo školství?"  
"Ano. Dobrý nápad."  
"Cože?"  
"Řekl jsem, že to byl dobrý nápad."  
"Dobrý nápad..." zavrtěl nevěřícně hlavou. "A kdybych se ho pokusil realizovat, podpořil byste mě?"  
Pokrčil rameny a hlavu nechával skloněnou, jak ji měl po celou dobu jejich porady. "Jsem váš oddaný služebník. Mým úkolem je pomáhat vám uskutečňovat vaši politiku, takže ano, podpořil bych vás."  
Jim si povzdechl a zaklapl papírové desky, co měl před sebou rozložené.  
"Tak, to by stačilo. Vy se teď seberete, půjdete k sobě, dáte si panáka a potom rovnou domů. Do konce příštího týdne máte volno."  
"Ale pane prem…"  
"Žádní ale! A chci po vás, abyste si někam zajel na dovolenou. Takto to už dál nejde. Potřebujete se z té Arnoldovy smrti trochu vzpamatovat. Podívejte se na sebe. Vždyť vy se mnou ve všem souhlasíte. Takto bych si za chvíli mohl prosadit cokoli bych chtěl!  
Takže ještě jednou. Teď k sobě, frťánka, potom domů a nejpozději zítra ať už nejste v Londýně. Rozuměno?"  
Svěsil ramena. "Ano, pane premiére."


End file.
